The Music Education
by bigwolf0120
Summary: College AU. Bonnibel was a junior with no knowledge of music, and Marceline as a teaching assistant helped her. Slowbrun (maybe).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone, English isn't my native language, and I tried my best for writing this story. So bear with me, okay?**

 **If there are any problems or the error, please let me know.**

 **Read & Review, Thanks :)**

* * *

The first thing that Bonnibel noticed was FATE.

Not for the word meaning but the letters. Then she saw fingers, slender fingers with tattoos, so it's "FATE". Each letter wrote on different finger, four fingers for four fingers. Bonnibel had no idea why those fingers were on her desk at first place, but it came to an answer by a smooth, low voice,

"Can you please put away your dictionary and be kind to pass those papers? Thank you very much, princess."

Then fingers were replace by some papers.

Bonnibel felt a little bit offended, but she put away hers "dictionary"-T _his isn't dictionary, this' is_ _ **A Brief History of Time: from the Big Bang to Black Holes**_ _!_ She protested in her mind- but pass papers to the students behind her anyway.

 _Why I'm here?_ She wondered, _Oh right, music education whatever lessons, I don't even understand what this class for._ She rolled her eyes and look down the paper that she just taken from those slender tattoos fingers, _What is this?_

Before she can figure it out, the professor of the class start his subject, so she stopped worried herself and tried her best to follow whatever the professor was talking about. But very soon she realized that she don't even catch any word that he said.

Bonnibel Backhaus, a college student who majored in Biochemistry and this is hers third year. This semester she must choose an art class for hers scholarship, but she never good at art. So she decided just apply any class that in her free period, that the reason why she was sitting in the classroom with the paper that she couldn't understand.

She heard some music start playing, that made Bonnibel panic. _Holy sweet what's happened?! What should I do?_ She look around find everyone in the room were all taking notes or listen to the music, she brace her head in her arm, defeated. _That's why I live for science, they have rules!_ She want run away but she can't. _Five more minutes then I won't worried this until next week, just FIVE LUMPING MINUTES!_

Before Bonnible can walk away -more like rush- the classroom, theirs a hand gently grabbed her wrist, she look down and recognize it's the same slender tattoos fingers from earlier. But they loosen very fast, like this movement just only wanted to stop Bonnibel. So she stopped.

"You didn't hand over your lesson notes, princess. May I have it?" Theirs that smooth, low voice again.

"OH! I'm sorry. I just...have some emergency to do…" Bonnibel mumbled as she fished hers backpack. _Wait, what lesson notes? What's that for? Should I just run away?_ Bonnibel bite the lips and hesitated, she is a little afraid those slender tattoos fingers's owner. _Wait, who is this person?_ Bonnibel realized that she even doesn't know who own those slender tattoos fingers and why this person keep bothered her.

"So, what I need to give you?" Bonnibel tried not to show out any confused, like she wasn't just pretend searching. "Whole notebook or…?"

"Just the paper. The paper that I gave you before the class started." The other person gently said, stay patient.

"Oh, sure, here you go! Sorry for wasted your time." Bonnibel pulled out the paper and handed it to other person and then she turn away to door ready to go.

"Ah…it's blank. You only have some little doodles candy people on it." The voice stop her once again. Bonnibel felt annoying, before she can stop herself, she snap.

"Look, I don't think this is your problem," Bonnibel rolled her eyes and turned to face the other person for the first time. "And I even don't know who you are and why you keep bothered me. It's not like you—"

There's the laugh cut Bonnibel off, the sound of laugh smooth like silk, sweet like silver bell, this wasn't some sarcasm laugh, the other person just amused. Bonnibel is being stunned by the laugh.

"It's my problem, actually. Forgive me didn't introduce myself, princess. I'm Marceline Abadeer, Teaching Assistant of Music education lessons. Well that mean this is my problem." She said as she waved the paper that Bonnibel gave her. "And look like you have some problem, too. Can't follow the class?" Marceline added, she not even mad or unhappy, instead she sound a bit concerned.

Doesn't expect what she heard, Bonnibel looked down to the floor and shifting weight between hers foots. There's awkward silence for a second before Bonnible decided to apologize. "I really am sorry. I…I wasn't pay attention on the class, I not that kind person, normally. It's just because the art never make any sense for me and I'm like listened to the music actually, but I unable to catch any content in—"

Bonnibel interrupted by Marceline's laugh again, "Hey, slow down, princess. Don't worried, let me help you, okay?" Marceline gently said.

Bonnibel looked up quickly and met with a pair of emerald-green eyes which look like can look into deep of your soul. An emerald-green eyes twinkled with an unreadable emotion and Bonnibel find herself couldn't look away. _Just like cats…_ She wondered.

"Those eyes are definitely the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen…" Bonnibel blurted out then she slammed her hand to her mouth and felt her face become hotter.

"Well thanks! And I like yours, too." Marceline smirked to her. "Anyways, this time I'll ignore your white note, but let me know if you need any help next time, um…" she looked to another paper in her folder "Miss. Backhaus." She finished and smiled to Bonnibel again before passed her.

"Wait!" Bonnible said a little bit louder then she thought. "Why you want to help me?"

"That is what TA for, right?" Marceline didn't stop walking, she just shouted over her shoulder and gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it nice to see you guys again.**

 **I really appreciate everyone of yours reading and leaving review.**

 **It's encourage me a lot.**

 **I wasn't in a good trem with my mom lately, and I'm really upset. So writing became my new middle name!**

 **Thank you :)**

* * *

They said "it was something at first sight." Bonnibel couldn't help but been keep thinking those tattoos whole week. Now she is staring, and she very aware this kind of act would be not proper, and weird.

" _Why I'm doing this?_ _STARING?!_ " Bonnibel thought.

But the Teaching Assistant had been too busy talking to other student to notice Bonnibel's gaze. Good thing for her, the less thing she want was make this situation more awkward.

Marceline Abadeer, this is the name that she told to Bonnibel last week. Bonnibel is examining her, she has the long dark hair, like the waterfall in the midnight, black but shining, and the most impressive is her hair very long, almost touch hers butt. She looks quite tall and slim, she wear the black skinny jeans, which had some ripped on the knees, on top is a plain white T-shirt, and she is holding a leather jacket.

" _I bet she'll look even better in that leather jacket._ " Bonnibel can feel herself become hotter, nervously, she look down to the book in front of her, " _What am I thinking?_ " She tried to hide her face behind the book, cause even though she can't see hers face, she know she is blushing. " _Okay, Bonnibel Backhaus, CALM DOWN! Don't look at her any more, even if those boots make her look more sexy… NO, FOCUS!_ " Bonnibel was in a panic, trying to find something to distract herself. She rushed take out things for the class and wanted to keep reading her book. Unfortunately, she dropped her binder when she wanted to put down the book. The papers inside binder were now all fall scattered on the ground.

Bonnibel cursed under her breathed, normally she won't curse, but it's so embarrassing. Quickly, she squatted on the ground to pick up the papers, but then there have hands to help her pick up some papers for her. She glanced and found that were the hands with tattoos.

She could feel her heart pounding in the chest, like she almost throw up. Like the world suddenly to slow down, everything becomes blurred, each action is like slow motion playback. At that moment the sound of the outside world is like the wind to her, the things around her like a shadow, in her eyes, the only thing she saw is a pair of beautiful slender hands waving in front of her.

"Hey, HEY! Vampire to princess!" With that sound, everything back to normal speed.

"What? Oh, yeah, thank you…Wait, vampire? " Bonnibel ask with her red cheeks.

"Haha, that's me. Here, your papers, and you need to put away your dictionary, again." Teaching Assistant said, and she smirked to Bonnibel before she stood up and walk to the professor.

"It is not a dictionary, again… It is something about human body…Whatever." She murmured to herself and back to her seat.

She couldn't keep up with the progress of the last lesson. Therefore, competitively Bonnibel was, she spent a lot of time reading music theory in the library. Today she is so confident, she won't confused in the class. But she was still a blank when the professor began to play music.

"Write down what you think what kind of mood when the musician was writing this opus, and try to figure out the feeling of the musician. You can leave after you hand over your note to Miss. Abadeer." Professor told to the class and left.

The music keep playing, there some students finished and left. Time passed, and Bonnibel remained in the classroom, only two words on the paper, hers name. She buried her head in her hands, defeated. "How I suppose to know what the dead peoson was thinking? Should I call witch or something?" She mumbled.

"Or you can summon vampire, A.K.A Teaching Assistant." Someone was standing in front of her, sound playfully.

She looked up with wide eyes, there was a tall woman in front of her, and for the first time, Bonnibel finally clear look at her face. Her bangs slightly over her eyes, but it can't hide those fascinating green eyes, they are emerald green, like can be seen directly into the depths of the soul, and now those intoxicating eyes are locked with Bonnibel's ice-blue eyes. With those eyes, Bonnibel remembered what was happened in last week, She quickly looked away from the charming eyes. The color of her skin is look like Caramel, tanned and delicious. Teaching Assistant smiled and leaned forward. "Any questions?"

Bonniel swore that she could feel her heart lost a beat. "Uh…yeah…W-What was this for again?" she blushing and look anywhere but the beauty in front of her. She noticed that the two were so close, and she can smell the scent of other clearly. Smelled like berries and mints, like the air of the snowy night, fresh and cool.

"Well, as you know, you have to pretend youself as a musician, and tell others what you're thinking or what you want to say." She uses a remote control to adjust the volume, "now, close your eyes, and immerse yourself in the music."

Bonnibel acts according to her instructions, relaxed herself and immersed in the music. Gradually, she could feel the shock of music. The first few minutes was exciting, like on a hot day, jumped into the icy water. And then, the music began to ease down, soft and smooth, echoed in Bonnibel's ear. Like a boat with water flowing, like strolling in the street with the coffee. Music was with high and low ups and downs, and so do Bonnibel's mood. The middle part of the music slowly become more rapid, like rushing in the unknown space, the unfamiliar environment to make people exhausted, but after that, it seems to be familiar with the concept of fuzzy, like wandering in the library of the bookshelf, in a hurry to read each book's names. Finally, everything is back to the origin, music came to the final stage, every instruments intertwined with the formation of a perfect ending.

It's a whole new experience for Bonnibel. She wrote down her thoughts and feeling with excitement and soon she finished. She gave the note to Teaching Assistant with a smile of satisfaction.

"See, not that hard, right?" the Teaching Assistant took her note and grinned to her.

"Yeah, thanks…Can I ask you a question?" Bonnibel said as she started to gather hers stuff.

"You're already did, but go ahead, princess."

"Um…Why Vampire?" Bonnibel grabbed hers pink backpack and turned to face the Teaching Assistant, found the other was in front of her already, she astonished took a step back.

"Oh, that's my nickname when I'm little, and I really liked it." She answered with a hand waved. "More questions?"

"One more, actually." Before Bonnibel walked out the class, she stopped by the door frame, "What was that symphony?"

"New World Symphony, the Forth Movement. By Dvorak." The vampire answered but didn't look up from hers work.

"Okay, thank you." And she left.

This was a whole new world to her indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just had a video call with my sister, who is two years older than me and live in New Zealand.**

 **I'm at my granny's with my dad, and my mood is better now, not only I had talk to my sister, but also I could able to stay away from my mom for two days.**

 **Here's a new charpter, I want to catch up the recent date, so I'll update few more charpters soon.**

 **If there's any suggestions or somthing, please feel free to review or send to me.**

 **Thank you :)**

* * *

"So you are saying, you like that Music Education Class?" Lady asked in shock. "Is there's magic or something?"

"There's no magic in the world." Bonnibel simply answered, she keep her attention on her book, didn't want to talk more.

"Then there must something make you like it. Or," Lady is a perseverance person. "someone." She gave her friend a sly smile.

"No, but the class do have a Teaching Assistant who help me a lot." Bonnibel tried to mention lightly. She know her friend so well, Lady not only perseverance but also good at observation.

Even though Bonnibel's gaze still reminded on her book, she could feel her friend was staring at her. In her mind, she imaged Lady narrowed her eyes and frowned. So she signed as she put down her book. "What?"

Lady just keeps silent, waiting for Bonnibel to say.

"Okay, she is attractive. But that all." Finally give up, she rolled her eyes and picked up her book. "I should probably go now."

"Let me guess, Music class?"

Bonnibel just gave her a dryly smile. After that, she carried her bag and left.

Lady looked at her back, muttering, "No matter who she is, she must be very special…"

* * *

This time Bonnibel didn't take out hers book, she just sat there and stared at nowhere. Her fingers unconsciously play with her pen.

"Princess, you were doing great job last week! Well done!" Bonnibel looked at one hand in front of her. "c'mon, give me five?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just zone out." Bonnibel raised her hand and high five with her.

"Yeah, keep going, princess." The Teaching Assistant turned.

"Wait, can you not call me princess? It's kind of weird…" Bonnibel stopped her, "I mean, um...Do you also call other students that?"

"You don't like it?" the Teaching Assistant had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Uh… I mean, I have a name, " Bonnibel tried to explained, _Is that disappointment?_ She asked herself. "but, um, nevermind. Sorry to bother you." She hastily ends the topic.

"O-kay… Miss Backhaus." The Teaching Assistant slightly frowned and walked away.

Bonnibel felt some strange feeling. _Guilty?_ But soon the professor began to class, so she pushed the idea, concentrate on copying notes.

"Alright, guys, same rules, and see you in next week!" the Professor said.

This time Bonnibel knew what she was going to do, she closed her eyes and immersed in the music again. The piece was play by the piano and cello. The soft music slipped into her ears, and the sound of a string playing a smooth around her. She felt like she was wandering in the night garden, looking up at the starry sky, the night without the moon make everything was so dim. A gust of wind brings clouds and mist to cover her path, and she can't find her way. But then, the air was filled with the familiar smell of berry aromas and subtle mint. She fellow the smell, and soon came to a broad lawn, no more clouds and mist around her, only the music around her.

Once she opened her eyes again, Bonnibel found that she was left alone in the classroom, again. With a sigh, she wrote down her note and ready to give it to the Teaching Assistant, but she wasn't in the classroom, either.

Sha wasn't sure she was worried about her notes to be handed over or disappointed because she found herself alone. She only knew she was upset, but why? She can't say.

"Miss. Backhaus, are you done?" A gentle voice interrupted her actions.

Bonnibel stopped and realized that she was a little miss the voice. "Yes, Miss. Abadeer, here." She hand over hers note, "Are you waiting for my note? I'm apology for the inconvenience."

Teaching Assistant took the note and gave her a little smile, "It's fine, and this is part of my job after all."

"But, thanks for the patient."

"Nah, I can tell that you have progress, enjoy this one?"

"Yeah, I really enjoy it. I heard the Professor say that the music he used for class, were played by school student. You have any idea who played?"

"What do you know about this song?"

"Lieder ohne Worte," Bonnibel can see the other pick eyebrows, "Felix Mendelssohn was a German musician, right? My family is German, so I listened to his music when I was little. I just am wondering who play this version."

"Song Without Words for Cello and Piano in D major, Op. 109."

"Sorry, what?"

"In English."

"Oh, Uh—"

"Which? Piano or cello?"

"…Cello?"

"Me."

Bonnibel watched her left, and decided that she doesn't like to watch her walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, it's me again.**

 **This charpter seems a little bit too short, but I had a really bad headache today.**

 **I'll make up next time. And I'm thinking about this story, sometimes I not really sure what will going on or what it have any plan or something.**

 **Therefore, I just keep writing it. Hope you guys will like.**

 **If there's any promble or suggestion, please that me know. Feel free to leave a review or send to me.**

 **Thank you :)**

* * *

When she saw Marceline walked into classroom with the Professor, Bonnibel almost has a heart attack. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she looked around to make sure no one noticed her, and then turned to focus on the Teaching Assistant. She was wearing a black and white check shirt, which tucked into her high waist jean short, showing her tanned skin and long legs. Top three buttons on the chest of her shirt reminded open, show out some tattoos on her collarbone. _Glob, such a leggy goddess._ Bonnibel was staring in awe and blushing.

Perhaps she is very high alert, perhaps because of Bonnibel's gaze too obvious. Marceline turned her head slightly and grinned, revealing her sharply canine. In few strides, she stood beside Bonnibel, who was flustered.

"Like what you see?" Marceline teased, bending down to put her both hands on the desk and her mouth near to Bonnibel's ear. She heard her own pulse beating; her brain blank, sensitive ear felt the other woman's breath. Before she could find anything to say, Marceline quickly stood up and said in a normal tone. "Pass the papers on, princess." She gave her some papers.

"HEY!" Bonnibel suddenly felt annoying.

"Are there any problems, Miss. Backhaus?" Marceline smiled innocently to her.

"YOU!" Bonnibel hissed, "Don't call me princess, again." She waved her hand in the air, pissed.

A smile spread across the Teaching Assistant's face. She didn't say anything, just turned around and continued to send out more papers to other row of students.

"Boléro, is a one-movement orchestral piece by the French composer, Maurice Ravel…" Professor said to class, "…He decided to write a completely new piece based on the musical form and Spanish dance called 'bolero'…"

Bonnibel looked down to her textbook, wrote down some notes. But in her mind, she only can think about the interaction between her and Marceline before the class start. She looked up again; watching Marceline help the professor operate the device. She took a while, examined the other woman; her long dark hair tide to a high ponytail, exposed her neck, and the sleeves of her shirt rolled to the elbow showed out her forearms. _More tattoos._ Bonnibel notes in her brain.

Melodious flute played from the loudspeaker, with bass dram and cello played slightly in background. Bonnibel closed her eyes, listen careful. The melody is passed among different instruments, but she couldn't identify which is which, all she known was different instruments played the same melody, creating a lively rhythm. _Just like Marceline_ , there have a small voice said in her mind.

She opened an eye a little, glanced at the woman she cared about. Marceline stood beside the audio equipment, her head down, focus on reading the papers on her hand, and occasionally interrupted, to receive notes from students. Bonnibel closed her eyes again, to feel the music became more powerful, finally most but not all the instruments in the orchestra joined. Although the whole piece is repeated with same melody, but by different ways of musical instruments played, showing a completely different concept.

This is just hers forth class, but Bonnibel can say proudly that she had a way of recognizing the emotions conveyed by the music and the intention of the composer. She felt more confidence than her first. She looked up to the Teaching Assistant again, Bonnibel nibbled the corners of her mouth. _I may need to express my gratitude_ , she decided.

"Miss. Abadeer?" She called softly, her voice full of unsure and nervous. She paused, waiting for Marceline's notice. "I just want to say, it's really nice that have your help."

Marceline smiled to her, took over the note and putted in the folder. "That's my job. I told you at the first class." She started to gather hers things. "But, if you want to thank me, you can buy me some desserts." She added after she finished.

At first, Bonnibel didn't realize what the other woman means, she frowned slightly. "Desserts…?" And then she found some pleasant mood in Marceline's eyes. "Are you asking me out?"

Marceline shrugged, "Dispend what you think. I'm truly a sweet tooth, though."

Bonnibel's inner struggled. She wants to near Marceline, to know her more, but she can't. If she wants to keep her grades and scholarship, she has to focus on her work, cannot be distracted. _Responsibility demands sacrifice_. Bonnibel reminds herself.

Marceline raised eyebrows waiting for an answer; she watched the junior's facial expression changing.

"Maybe next time…" Bonnibel hesitated.

She gave out a softly smile. "Well, it's an open invitation." Marceline shrugged again, ready to leave. "See you next week, princess."

Heard the nickname, Bonnibel frowned. "You are so incorrigible." Before she could stop herself, the words just came out.

Marceline burst out a laugh, the husky voice rippling through Bonnibel's heartstrings.

"Only for you, princess." She half singing and winked, chuckled when she saw Bonnibel's red face.

She turned her heel gracefully, humming as she walking away. Bonnibel stunned and watched Marceline's red boots disappear in the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, internet.**

 **There's just had an LGBT+ parade in my country yesterday and another recent parade will be held in the area where I live.**

 **It's a good thing because we are trying to legalize the gay marriage and so on.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter, and review or send me the message if you have any opinions.**

 **Thank you :)**

* * *

In October's first week, Bonnibel started to feel pressure. She had been staying up in the lab for experiment over 83 hours. When her Asian friend dug her out from the under the pile of books, she looks like a mess; Bonnibel's big, round glasses crooked hanging on her nose, her hair tied in a loose ponytail, she was dressed in a dirty lad coat, looked at Lady blankly. She flinched to the sunlight as Lady brought her outside the building.

"Bubblegum, what are you doing?" Lady looked her up and down.

"I have two more experiment need to work on, and my mid-term exam starts on next week…" Bonnibel said in listless sound.

"You need some rest! Let me take you back to your dorm." Lady grabbed her hand, tried to force her friend to walk. But her leg was as weak as jelly, simply she was hanging on Lady's back.

After took a shower and changed to the T-shirt and sweatpants, Bonnibel lay down on her bed, tried to catch some sleep.

"You want me to send a letter to take a day off for your next class?" Lady asked.

"Which class?" Her voice blurred.

"Music Education." Lady checked on Bonnibel's timetable.

Bonnibel sat up abruptly, make Lady jumped little in shock. "What are—"

"I've got to go now." Bonnibel rushed out the bed toward the door.

"You sure?" Lady looked at her doubtfully. "And you already late, why not just take a day off?" She showed the time to Bonnibel.

Bonnibel just carried her bag and ran away.

* * *

Bonnibel walked into the classroom quietly, avoided as much attention as possibly. She carefully took a seat near the door in the back row and tried her best to catch up what the Professor had said.

By the time pass, Bonnibel became sleepier. _Maybe came here isn't a good idea._ She narrowed her eyes, focus on the textbook. "The Chopin nocturnes consist of 21 pieces for solo piano, written by Chopin between 1827 and 1846..." She whispered to herself, read the sentence in the textbook, tried to stay awake.

Unfortunately, the soft sound of the piano keys started to teach in the classroom, Bonnibel felt her eyelids became heavy, everything so blurry. Next thing she knew, was her forehead hit on the desk, make a small thud noise.

In her dream, she could felt a hand gently stroke her head; she murmured somethings and dived deeper in her dreaming.

The wall, the floor, the stair, the door and the roof, all made of candy. Bonnibel looked around, she found herself in the palace, which covered in a different shade of pink. Although the surrounding is quietude, she could able to hear faint music reverberating somewhere. She took a few steps, realized she was wearing a pink dress. "Princess!" Someone called from nearby, "Princess!" the sound became louder, and then she felt a little tug on her dress, looked down, there was standing a little candy man. Bonnibel frowned and signed, _why everyone wants to call me princess?_ She bends over slightly, hands put on her both knees, "I'm not a princess." She told to little man simply. He gave her a perplexed look, "But…" He glanced up, gaze stopped on the wall behind her. Followed his gaze, she turned to look. There have a huge portrait painting hung on the wall, the person in the painting is Bonnibel herself. The portrait's dress was same as the one on hers, but with a tiara. She slowly reached out her head, touched a cold metal object. The little candy man tugged her dress again, "Princess." This time his strength heavier, she shakes with his action.

"Princess!" A clear call came from the distant. The little candy man became blurry and faded out. "Wake up!" Someone shook her shoulder.

"It's Bubblegum…" She muttered, heard someone chuckled a little. "What?"

"Hey, it's late. You need a ride?" A gentle sound became more clearly to Bonnibel. She rubbed her eyes and felt some fabric slip off her back. She picked it up and took a squint at the unknown fabric. It's a denim jacket. _Where does this come from?_ A sudden cold contact startled her. Bonnibel squeezed her eyes shut; let the brain back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Followed the concerned sound, she raised her head to look the other in eyes. _Marceline…_ Bonnibel realized.

"I-I'm fine." Her head supposed with her hand. Slowly, everything started to make sense for Bonnibel. "Sorry, I totally spaced."

"Yeah, totally. Are you sleepwalking? I mean…" Marceline gestured hers outward.

Bonnibel's face because embarrassment became bright red. Her mouth gaped to fumble for words. "N-No… I hadn't sleep in over three days—"She tried to hide her yawn by using hand cover mouth. She looked around, lazy evening sunlight shining through the window into the empty classroom. "What time is it?" She blanked.

"Almost five o'clock. C'mon, I'll drive you." Marceline took over the jacket that Bonnibel grabbed, hold up for her. "Put it on, it'll colder soon." She hesitated a little but obeyed eventually. Then she stood up to help Bonnibel on feet and gathered her things for her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to fall asleep in the class." Bonnibel whispered, she still feel drowsy. Marceline's denim jacket loose to wear on her, apparently it's also too big for Marceline. _Look like she like to wear oversize clothes._ Bonnibel noticed. She isn't as slender and tall as Marceline, but she isn't that plump, either. She just middle-sized, and a bit curvy. Her hands hid in long sleeves, she could smell a comfort scent as she rubbed her face with those sleeves.

"C'mon." Marceline coaxed softly, and her arm wrapped around Bonnibel's shoulder, pushed her gently to walk. "Where you live? Dorm?

"No, I live with my friends not far from the campus." Bonnibel's eyes half-cover, "I can walk myself." She declined and pushed herself away from Marceline's touch.

"Okay, if you insist." Marceline retracted her arm, "Keep it." She added when she saw Bonnibel wanted to take off the jacket.

"Miss. Abadeer?" Bonnibel stopped the other woman, who was starting to step to the reverse direction. "Thank you."

"Anytime, princess." Marceline grinned.

"Bonnibel."

"Marceline."

"What the hell are you talking about? " Bonnibel frowned.

"I thought we are introducing ourselves."

"Just stop calling me princess!"

Marceline just laughed more as the junior hissed.

"Safe walk, Bonnibel." After she stops laughing, Marceline waved her hand casual and walked away.

Stood for a while, Bonnibel headed back to the apartment where she shared with her friends. She was too tired that she didn't even greet with her friends. As soon as she closed her bedroom door, she flops down on her bed, unconscious before she takes off the denim jacket that she wearing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, fellows.**

 **I spent a whole week to watch a TV show, "GLEE", it's really awesome and funny, and the music in the show are really nice, too.** **The most important thing is there's two gay couple, they are so cute! If anyone is interested, you can find some videos on Youtube.**

 **Anyways, I want to thank** _ **Silver Blue Eyed Wolf ,**_ **who help me with my story and I truly appreciate it.**

 **Here's a new chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Thank you :)**

* * *

Bonnibel was sitting outside of a café, waiting for her friends. Lady and her boyfriend Jake have been inside the café for a while now mostly because Jake always has a hard time deciding what to eat even though eventually, he'll take a sandwich. ("Jake just really, really loves their homemade pickles." Lady had explained to her once.) Therefore, Bonnibel is to it. She stopped reading when she heard someone call.

"Hey there."

She tilted her head to avoid the bright sunshine and narrowed her eyes to get a better view. "Marceline…?" She examined the woman in front of her. Marceline leans over to block the sunlight for Bonnibel with her tall figure and wild-brim sun hat.

"Hello, Bonnibel." Her smile is charming.

"Vampire queen!" Before Bonnibell could reply or Marceline could continue, Jake stepped out the shop and is quick to yell as he recognizes her. He ran over and raised his fist into the air, waiting. Marceline grinned a little, flashing her canine in the process, then reached out her fist to bump with Jake's. "Long time no see!" he said, still excited. "Where have you been in those years?"

"Oh, I went to Europe with the orchestra and came back here for the summer vacation," she shrugged. "I took a job in the College as a teaching assistant."

"Awesome! Now we can hang out more." Jake said smiling widely, using his broad shoulder to bump Marceline's side. Then he remembered. "Oh, right, almost forgot, lets me introduce you to Bubblegum—" He turned to face Bonnibel.

Bonnibel cut him off immediately.

"Jake she is my T.A."

She heard Marceline chuckled at the nickname.

"What?!" Jake gasped wide eyed.

"Well, yes. And since you mentioned, I want to remind you that you still have to hand over last weeks' notes," Marceline said calmly, her hand rifling through the pocket of her leather jacket and took out a flash drive and gave it to Bonnibel. Bonnibell accepted it, confused. "It's the Chopin nocturnes from last class, and I will accept the notes until the mid-term exam, which by that I mean next week."

"Okay," Bonnibel put away the flash drive and nodded to Marceline, who just keeps smiling.

There's an awkward pause, Jake twisted at the uncomfortable silence, his eyes flicking back and forth between them.

"Is there something I miss?" Finally, he broke the situation.

"Nothing," Bonnibel said rushing and categorically, then squinted at the TA.

Marceline managed to contain herself to laugh, so her lips twisted into strange lines. "Yeah, nothing. I have to go. See you at the class." Bonnibel watched Marceline pushing some hairs out of her face with her tattoos hands, dark hair randomly scattered on both sides of her high cheekbones oval face. "Later, Jake." She waves her hand a little before disappeared in the crowd.

As Jake sat down and started to eat his sandwich, his girlfriend, Lady, just walked out the shop, her colorful skirt swayed with her pace. She noticed the unusual facial expression on Bonnibel's face.

"Why are you blushing?" Lady asked, Bonnibel just shrugged and back to her book. "Why is she blushing?" She then nudged Jake.

"That's Marceline." Jake stick out his thumb behind him, indicating the direction where Marceline leave as his other hand still holds his sandwich.

"Marceline is back?" Lady turned to the direction, although there's no more Marceline's figure. "So?"

"And she is a TA from Bubblegum's favorite class." Jake stated as his mouth full of food.

Lady knew Bonnibel was listening to their conversation, her hand reached out to press down the book with a sly look.

"So THAT jacket really is hers." Lady teased.

 _Damn_. Bonnibel screaming inside. "How you find out?" Her voice hoarsely.

"Hey, Jake, are you remember Marceline's rock band?" Bonnibel frowned when Lady sudden changed the topic.

"Yeah, Scream Queen. Why?" Jake nodded to her.

Satisfied with Jake's answer, a triumphant smile stuck on Lady's features.

 _Of course Lady will notice._ She signed.

In the last few days, there is the time Bonnibel would wear Marceline's denim jacket to go to the class or the lab because the building is different, she didn't have to worry about to run into jacket's owner. There are some nights she would hold the jacket against her chest as she studying in her bedroom, the scent of berries and mint keep her awake. Sometimes, after a shower and before sleep, Bonnibel would be lying in her bed and her fingers would trace the Gothic font that wrote behind the denim jacket, "SCREAM QUEEN", Bonnibel guessed it was just a design or something, and now she knows it was the name of Marceline's band.

"I better going." Avoid any eye contact from her friends; she hastened to grab her things and stood up abruptly, the table shook a little. Then Bonnibel trotted away.

"I have no idea you are Jake's friend." Marceline was half sitting on the side of Bonnibel's desk, arms across in front of her chest. Her sun hat was nowhere to see, and from Bonnibel's perspective, she could see the length of Marceline's skirt is too short that exposed her tights; she also wears the black stockings. Her brown boots tapped the floor rhythmically. She sounds cheerful.

"Yes, his girlfriend is my roommate." Bonnibel tried her best to ignore Marceline's skirt length.

"Cool." Marceline pushed herself left the desk and ready to walk away.

"Wait." Bonnibel grabbed the hem of hers leather jacket. "I'll return your jacket next week." Marceline just nodded. "You…um…you have a band?" She decided to ask.

"Un-Hun." A bright smile blooming on her face, Bonnibel smiled with her involuntary. "When I was in high school, we were pretty rad. I can show you some if you interested. Is Jake told you that?"

"Yeah, that'll be great." Realized that hers fist still clutched on Marceline's jacket, she loosens it immediately. She gave her a shy smile. "Can I get your phone number? You know, it's almost the mid-term exam, in case I might need your help or something?"

"Sure." Marceline entered her number on Bonnibel pink iPhone and dialed after she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she returned it back to the junior with a mischievous smile.

Bonnibel looked down to the phone screen, "Sexy vampire queen?" She choked.

Marceline just gave her a wink and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, guys.**

 **Thanks again for _Silver Blue Eyed Wolf_ 's help!**

 **And I have to thank** ** _Mr. Bigglesworth_** **too, your review made me do a lot of thinking.**

 **Enjoy the story and h** **ope you will like this chapter.**

 **Thanks :)**

* * *

Indistinguishable.

That was the word that Bonnibel used to describe her Music Education exam. Is that even a word? She frowned as the bell rang. The examination question had included musical theory and some musician knowledge, but that wasn't the bit she was worried about. It was the part where you needed to listen to a segment of music and write down the composer and the name of the piece. She put her pen down, waiting for Marceline to pick up everyone's test paper.

Her gaze followed Marceline as she walked around to collect the test papers, and watched as some students left after their test paper had been taken. Marceline passed by her desk and picked up the paper, as she did so give a little smile to Bonnibel, who returned the smile nervously.

Bonnibel grabbed her things and a bag, walked toward Marceline. The Teaching Assistant had now finished her mission and was typing something on her phone. Taking a deep breath to steady herself Bonnibell waited to talk to the other woman. Noticing that Bonnibel was standing in front of her, Marceline lowered her phone and smiled at her again.

"Hey, here's your jacket." Bonnibel handed the bag that contained the said item to her. "I should have gotten it back to you earlier, but I had a lot of exams last week." She rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly embarrassed.

"It's fine," Marceline answered simply and took the bag, before returning to her phone again.

Bonnibel not sure what else she could do or say, she standing there for a few seconds and decided she maybe should leave. She stepped back a little.

"Hey, Miss Backhaus?" Marceline didn't stop tapping on the phone.

"Yes?" Her reply might be so rush like she was waiting for something.

"I think you own me more than a jacket." She finally stopped the action and titled her head to look at Bonnibel, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Did I?" She couldn't tell what the another woman was attempting to, the content was vague enough, and it can be anything.

"Yeah, your note. Chopin?" Marceline raised an eyebrow, looks a bit serious. She eyed the junior, to make sure she got to know what they were talking about.

"Um—Oh! Right! Here," Bonnibel hoped there's a black hole in the floor to swallow her in. _What am I thinking?_ She pulled a folder out of her backpack and took out a paper and a flash drive, Marceline's right hand reminded in mid-air between her and Bonnibel waiting for the subject, but her eyes kept to glance at the phone. So Bonnibel carefully put the paper on her hand first, and then flash drive.

When she accepted the paper and the flash drive, there's a short paused; Marceline's gaze changed from her phone to the flash drive in her hand, and then picked it up with her thumb and index finger of left hand, she tossed the paper aside and grabbed Bonnibel's wrist, who jumped a little at the sudden touch.

"This," Marceline said slowly as her cold hand put the flash drive back into the junior's palm, and with her hand wrapped Bonnibel's hand into a fist. "is for you."

After that, she just packed all of her things and looked at the phone as she walked out the room. Bonnibel reminded the place she stood for a while until her phone buzzed in her packet.

* * *

"IT'S JUST A CRUSH." Bonnibel dropped her head on the table, one hand was holding a piece of pizza and her voice was vague. From the message she got earlier was Jake, told her about the night plan. Sometimes Jake likes to do some little gatherings; like the movie night, taco Sunday or the no-fork day. ("It's unfair! You could even eat the spaghetti by burying your face in it! Just like a dog!" Bonnibel protested). And tonight, the theme was detective night; they dressed like the people in the black and white movie, Jake even wearing a fedora that his father left for him, and they'll play some board games while eating a lot of pizzas.

"Really?" Lady used her hand card to build a small house, she asked nonchalantly. None of them were in the game now, talking about Bonnibel's crush was way more fun than the game.

"Why you doubt that?" Bonnibel raised her head to glance her friend and pointed at her with her pizza. "She just been friendly, I guess."

"But you aren't." Jake cut in as Lady throw a card to Bonnibel. He adjusted his hat and then gave her a sly smile. "I know you were staring at Marceline last time I talk to her."

"I'm not! I-I just— can we not talk about this?" Bonnibel's both hands waved into the air, including the pizza she holds. "How you two knew her?" She quickly added.

"We met in the college orchestra in my sophomore year and we became friend fast." Jake scratched his chin as he recalled. He graduated a few years ago and worked in a local high school. The day he met Lady was a normal weekday night, he sat at the bar alone, listened to the music from the old jukebox. He noticed Lady when she was trying to use a fake ID to buy a drink, it was three years ago.

"So, our Princess Bubblegum is in love." Lady deliberately said. Being friend with Bonnibel let her learn one thing; the only way to irritate her is by calling her "princess".

"Don't call me that!" Bonnibel turned to face Lady, the irritated look on her face.

"Because that's Marceline only?" Lady shook her head exaggeration.

"Uh!" Bonnibel stopped talking and bit her pizza with resentment, but her friend just rolled eyes to her.

"Tell me, what exactly you want to know about?" Jake tried to sound like a profanation detective, but then he was laughing.

"I just wondering—" Bonnibel frowned. "Wait…Is this some kind of trick question?" She glanced to Jake.

"What? I just want to help. You know, ask some questions or somethings like that." Jake wiggled his eyebrows and stool the last piece of pizza in the pizza box. "You want me to ask Marceline something?"

"NO!" Bonnibel answered briskly. Her mind was a mess, for a long time, she hadn't thought about any relationship except friendship. She always aware what she want or what she planned. When her uncle took young Bonnibel to a museum at the sunny Saturday and bought her a kaleidoscope, and that was the time she decided to become a scientist. She has a plan and she worked hard to follow it, so when her peers started to dating or some guys asking her out, she just ignores them, not only she thought this was wasting time, but also she never found out there's someone attract her. Bonnibel was very into studying; she always took the greatest grade in the class or been the head of some study groups. She graduated as an honor student, however, being a bookworm makes her high school life very difficult, even though she was a student president.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked at the couple laughed at their own jokes. She never considered what it would be like that having someone sharing the life with. Bonnibel's hand flipped the flash drive between her fingers, looked down at the object make she thinking about Marceline, she seems indifferent today. _Did I do something wrong?_ She questioned herself in mind, but she overthrows it immediately. _Why should I care? It's not like I look forward something from her._ She sighed again and combed her bangs that neatly cut above her eyebrows with her fingers. Bonnibel looked out the window, the dim streetlamp light flicked in the dark night, her friends' laughter sounded fuzzy and distant. For the first time, she felt alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys, I have a weird question:** **What toppings and sauce would you guys like to put on the burger?**

 **Oh, and I'm Asian if anyone wondering.**

 **Hope you guys like this one, I might be made a lot of mistake in this chapter, sorry about that.**

 **Please let me know where I can do better.**

 **Also, I have to thank** _ **radcoolbro7,**_ **who let me realize my error in the last chapter.**

 **Thank you :)**

* * *

The wind of late autumn was chill. Bonnibel trembled slightly and pulled her hoodie tightening. This morning she didn't need to go to the lab, it's rarely for her to have a leisurely morning. Therefore, she decided to take a walk, she put on her earphones and listening to the music that she got from the flash drive Marceline gave her. She found the music inside not only had The Chopin nocturnes but also had other music. Bonnibel transferred music to her phone, so she could listen to them whenever she like. She truly enjoys that music although Marceline only uses numbers to label them, she couldn't recognize what she was listening, only knew there were played by piano.

She explored the surrounding area she lives, she has been living in this town for the two years, but she not really pays attention to this place. After moved out from the dorm in the first summer of college life, she didn't feel any different expect more walking. Living with Lady and Jake is full of joy, she likes Jake's easygoing and Lady's careful quality. Sometimes Jake's little brother, Finn, would stay with them for a weekend or spends his summer vacation with them, and they would go for some little adventure together, although it's sound a bit childish, but Bonnibel grew up in a big family, she truly likes to have connected with people. However, she also spends most of her time on her schoolwork, as the eldest daughter in the family; she bears more and more responsibility when she grew, she must make sacrifices and choices, sometimes which made her like a cold-blood person.

She stopped at the café to buy a cup of hot chocolate, and then picked the outside seat and baking in the sun. With the countdown to Halloween, each store has a pumpkin light and many decorations, some clerks even began to wear special clothing. Jake said there'll have a Halloween party at the bar tonight and asked if she wants to tag along. Since she just finished her mid-term exams and some projects in the lab, she allowed herself to have some fun. Bonnibel sipped her drink and wondering what Jake and Lady will dress tonight and what she gonna dress.

* * *

Some candies dropped on Bonnibel's desk as she typed out a message on her phone. Bonnibel looked up and found out Marceline was standing in front of her.

"Treat or trick, princess." Her baggy sweater slipped from her shoulder when she gave candies. Bonnibel noticed the flowers and mandala tattoo covering the other woman's exposed shoulder. She ignored the nickname and the weird feeling inside her chest when she heard Marceline's low, soft voice.

She locked her screen and picked up a pink bubblegum. "Serious?" Bonnibel raised eyebrows, the corner of her lips rose slightly.

"I heard what Jake called you." Marceline chuckled. "And which one is better? Jake or me?"

Bonnibel couldn't decipher her facial expression; she paused for a moment tried to figure is there had any meaning behind the question. But the other woman didn't give her enough of time.

"Later, Bubblegum." She smirked at her before she walked away.

 **"What's that supposed to mean?"** Bonnibel unlocked her phone and sent a message to Lady in rush.

 **"What now?"** Her friend replied immediately with a lot of unrelated emoji.

Bonnibel glanced the teaching assistant to make sure they are separated by a sufficient distance and then her thumbs danced on her phone screen like two flying bees; she told Lady what Marceline said and many questions ask for advice. She rolled her eyes every time Lady sent an emoji to interject her. Finally, her friend started typing, she waited patiently.

"Okay, class!" Bonnibel sighed in exasperation when the Professor calls attention. She peeked at the phone again before put it away, hoped Lady has sent a message, but only found more emoji that meaning is unknown for her.

"Totentanz, -'Dance of the Dead' in English- is the name of a symphonic piece for solo piano and orchestra by Franz Liszt..." As the Professor continued talking, Bonnibel moved the phone down between the desk and her thigh and used the corner of her eyes to look if anyone would notice what's she doing. She was desperate for an answer.

 **"Tell me what you are thinking!"**

 **"How about we select a movie character to dress up for tonight?"**

 **"That's not what I'm talking about, but sure."**

"The piece was originally planned in 1838 and completed in 1849…" She copied the notes absently until she felt another buzzed. Bonnibel changed her gaze from the blackboard to her phone and her pen was tapping against the desk. She received a photo; it was her when she scanned her phone. Bonnibel's eyes wide open, she quickly checked the sender as she received another message.

 **"You should probably focus on the class."**

Bonnibel looked up abruptly; she could hear the music beginning to play, but that wasn't what she cares about. She turned her head and found out Marceline is sitting not far from her, biting her lips to restrain the urge to laugh.

 **"Shouldn't you?"** She backed to her screen and typed out the message.

 **"I'm a TA."**

 **"So?"**

 **"I must pay CLOSE attention to the class status of each student."**

Bonnibel didn't reply immediately, she looked at Marceline again, who was using her hand to suppose her head and focused on the phone. _She actually put her phone on the desk?_ Another buzz interjected her thought.

 **"She's just friendly."** Lady's message looks a bit ironic to her, she very aware this is what she said last week. _Are we even friend?_ But she couldn't help to rethink the interaction between them. After she got Marceline's phone number, they sent message several times; at first, Marceline would send her a list of classic music and suggested that she has to find them to listen, and then Bonnibel would make some small talk or ask some question.

Bonnibel opened Instagram and searched Marceline's name, to her surprise, Marceline's account wasn't private, and so she started to scan photos. There are some photos of hers selfie or with friends, some photos of the views and some of them were that she was playing the instrument. But she was most impressed for the caption she wrote; Bonnibel must be admitted that she didn't think Marceline was so poetic.

She heard some voices of moving chairs and chatting sound, realized the class is over now. She scrambled to write down her note before she asked a random classmate to pay note for her. Bonnibel didn't want to face Marceline right now, unlike hiding behind the phone screen, face-to-face chatting makes her panic even with the thought. It was a frustration for her; she can speak in front of hundreds of people, but she can't even say a whole sentence before Marceline. The best way to overcome fear is to confront it. Bonnibel decided to try befriending with her, maybe it'll help.

* * *

Bonnibel put down her empty beer bottle with a loud sound, her opponent sends out a defeated groan as the crowd cheering for her. She neatly straightened her pink wig with her hand and smiled proudly. Jake was laughing the guy who dares to challenge Bonnibel.

"OH MAN! IN YOUR FACE!" Jake waved Bonnibel's wand arbitrary toward the guy and watched he walked away with the bitter look on his face, "Where you got this?" He asked after Pink hair Junior fetched her prop.

"Purchased from Garrick Ollivander, you know, everyone got theirs wand from him." She replied it as she shrugged like it was nothing big deal.

"I don't remember there's a pink hair witch in Harry Potter." Lady interrupted while Jake tried to figure out what Bonnibel said.

"Because I'm not a normal witch, I'm an Auror!" Bonnibel waved her wand nonstop and poked Lady's arm now and there. Two college students just began to play with their props.

"Oh! So you are a witch!" Jake suddenly realized and shouted. Bonnibel shook her head with a smile about her friend's foolish expression.

"Yes, Nymphadora Tonks as your service." Bonnibel made a curtsey, which causes Jake and Lady laughing.

There's full of people in the bar for the Halloween party, most of them were college students, like Bonnibel and Lady, dressing every kind of costume. Bonnibel's costume was Nymphadora Tonks from Harry Potter, she wore a pink wig and dressed in all black steampunk style, finished with a Hufflepuff robe. Lady wondered why she could gather those things in such a short time, she just simply answered that she had her own way.

Three friends got their free drinks from the guy who loses the game with Bonnibel earlier, he said something like "how you did it?". Little does he know was that her father trained her tasting from an early age because her father believes that instead of worrying about her later will drink alcohol under age as let her learn how to drink.

She felt her phone buzzing in her hand. A message from Marceline. Bonnibel looked at her friends; they were talking about the Thanksgiving dinner, she could hear Lady said there's another month and didn't notice her. She opened it quickly, surprised when she received a photo, Marceline's selfie; her caramel-colored skin had a light red on her cheek.

 **"I like the smell of your soap or whatever is that"** Bonnibel looked carefully at the lack of light photo and found her wearing that denim jacket. Her face was hot and she didn't know why, but she just felt delightful. _Look like she's also in some Halloween party_ , Bonnibel thought, she could tell by Marceline's zombie makeup on her face and the people in the background.

 **"Are you drunk?"** She tried to be serious, but she couldn't stop her corner of her mouth from rising. She peeked at her friends, who was still focus on their conversation, Bonnibel stood up from the couch as she murmured want to get some fresh air and walked away from a little bit rush.

 **"Is that importmemty?"** She got a reply as soon as she walked out the bar. She flinches a little when the chill air around her.

 **"So you're drunk."** Bonnibel's back against the building and holds tight her robe, she bit her lower lip slightly, waiting for another reply.

 **"Whereare u?"** She just said she was with Jack and Lady.

 **"jst have toet uknow i liikeit XOXO"** She was dumb by the last part, emotions cannot be conveyed by messages, so Bonnibel unsure what the other woman tried to say, _Is she that drunk to know what she's typing?_ Bonnibel giggled for the error, happy to see her other side, Marceline always looks so confident and decent; she would use "Miss" or "Mr." when she talked to other students in the class and she has never seen Marceline made any mistake, no matter what kind of it.

 **"Go to sleep, you little drunk zombie."** Bonnible braced up to be a little flirt, but as soon as she sent out the message, she regretted it immediately. She waited for a minute nervously and there's no reply.

 **"Princesssssssssss"** As Bonnibel decided it's too cold to even stay at outside, her chat blanks filled with many emoji sent from Marceline suddenly. She sent a question mark back.

 **"good night ;)"**

 **"Good night."** _Good night vampire queen._ Bonnibel whispered to her phone and backed into the bar, she didn't get any message after the last one. She stared at the photo that Marceline sent to her in the crowded noisy bar; her Cheshire Cat-like smile lazily hung on her face, basseted one of her sharply white canines. Bonnibel pressed to save the photo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, guys.**

 **Sometimes I'll daydream while I'm working; because it's freaking boring when there's have no customers.**

 **Send me the message or leave a review if you have any suggestion.**

 **Thank you :)**

* * *

After the Halloween party that night, Bonnibel found out herself looking forward to receiving any messages from Marceline every time; she would put her phone where she can reach whenever she's doing anything. Their chat content is usually trivial little things; like Bonnibel mentioned once that she likes to spend times in here, sometimes with friends and sometimes by herself, or Marceline said that she would perform in the streets when she traveled in Europe just for bought a train ticket.

Although they spent a lot of time to chat online in the past few days, Marceline still a big mystery for her, she never saw her or ran into her in campus on other days, the only time they would meet was in class and she rarely replies message before noon. Bonnibel wondering maybe this is how she got a nickname "Vampire Queen" from her friends.

Bonnibel put down her book and checked time on her watch; _I can see her in a few hours,_ she thought. She had no idea why she always expects to meet her TA, she also doesn't want to admit her heart's aching when she saw Marceline's photo with others. Bonnibel picked up her book again as she shook her head slightly to get rid of the sense of loss when she saw the photo yesterday. She focus on the sentence in the book but she couldn't help to think what it would be like if they take a picture together?

She heard someone pulled out the chair across her and sat down. _Probably because the cafe has no seats, so some people choose to sit together_ , she thought. Bonnibel raised her head wand to see if her own things would interfere with others and then she noticed there's a white hat put in front of her by a tattooed hand. She draw a deep breath as she higher her head and found a pair of smiling green eyes. Bonnibel hesitated for a moment before she greeting, and her voice dry, as if she had not spoken for a long time.

"Always with a book, huh?" She stare blankly as Marceline handing her a plate, it was a piece of chocolate cake and Marceline also save a plate for herself, the difference is that it is a strawberry cupcake. "I'm not sure what you like, but no one will say no to a chocolate cake!" She said to Bonnibel and winked.

Bonnibel's hand stays in the air with the plate as she hears the other woman talking. She felt a little hard to breathe as she turned her gaze away. She murmured thanks before she put her book aside to make a room for the plate.

She catch the other woman was smiling at her when she examined the cake. "Uh… What?" Bonnibel frowned and met her gaze again. The smile on Marceline's face wilder, she bit her cupcake but didn't move her eyes. Bonnibel quickly lower her head to hide the colour on her check and noticed Marceline's white straw fedora was on the table between them.

"Are you always wearing a hat when you outdoor?" Bonnibel reach out to take the hat and put it on her head. She was a bit surprised how she suddenly made this move, perhaps because she was anxious to shift their attention.

"Yeah, not a big fan of Sun." Marceline waved her hand to gesture the outside and left the half cupcake on the plate. "You look good, by the way." She added as she took out her phone and tapping something on it. Bonnibel flushed little as hers comment, she picked up the fork and started to eat the cake.

For the moment, the two woman just silently doing their own things. Bonnibel almost forgot she still wore Marceline's hat, not until she heard a _Click._ She titled her head a little trying to figure where the sound came from, then she realized it's the sound of camera.

She frowned to Marceline, who bloomed out a big grin, ear from ear, showed out her shapely canines. Bonnibel stunned by the smile, her fork still reminded between her teeth. But her brows locked after she put down the fork.

"What are you doing?" She frowned deeper and asked, looking at Marceline's gaze move from the phone to her. Her voice heavy and steady. Bonnibel doesn't like the idea of taking a photo without equivocation; this is a very impolite act, beside she is full of doubts about the use of photos. Her eyes were on Marceline, waiting for an explanation.

"Chill, princess." Marceline's eyes wild a little, seems to astonish by the emotion in her tone but her appearance stay calm. She raised her hands to surrender, holding her phone in her palm. "I just want to take a photo of you, for my contacts." She stretched out her cell phone to let Bonnibel see the photo. Bonnibel secretly relieved, but she wasn't sure it's because she knew what the photo for or she looked good in the picture.

"Well, you can just ASK me!" Bonnibel made an air quotation mark to mark her word. To her surprise, Marceline just pouting to her with her slitty eyes looks so innocent.

"But that won't be any fun!" Her voice softly protested, like a child winced. Again, Bonnibel found she couldn't mad at her.

"…Fine." Paused for a few seconds, Bonnibel sighed and decided not to continue this topic. See Marceline's pouting lips, she must stop herself not to think what it feels like. She continued to eat her cake as she watched Marceline playing her phone with a triumphant smile.

 _What's wrong with me?_ Bonnibel asked herself, _I just cannot stop looking at her…_ Bonnibel could feel her heart pumping blood into her brain so fast that she almost faint when Marceline noticed her gaze and flashes a lighthearted smile.

"Meet you at the class." Marceline's word pulled Bonnibel back to the reality. She took a step toward the junior and reached her hand out for the hat which stayed on Bonnibel's head and put it on her head gracefully. "Princess." She said while she touched her hat brim, as if the cowboy in the West, her smile never faded.

Bonnibel stared at the other woman's back as she walked away; even in November she still wearing a gray tank top. She just sighed and backed to her book.

* * *

"Maybe you should invite her to ours Thanksgiving dinner." Jake said as he lower his viola. "You know, Marcy is a party animal."

"Sure, see it on Instagram." Bonnibel's voice radiating hit of dejected. Causing Jake looked at her with concern and confuse. She raised her phone to show him a photo, it was Marceline with other people, and Marceline's hand was around on a girl's waist. Jake narrowed his eyes to examine the phone and Bonnibel, he opened his mouth wanted to speak, but Bonnibel quickly closed the app and said, "I am not a stalker."

Jake shut his mouth and shrugged, he seems unconvinced. "We were super popular when we were in college, especially Marcy and her band, Scream Queen." He used his right hand made some gestures, waving his bow in the air. "Three party a night? Not a problem. And there's always have someone would buy her a drink." He adjusted his instrument between chin and shoulder. "I mean, the girl really alluring, she can get anyone—. "

"Jake! You are not helping!" Bonnibel fell back onto the couch with a growl. Jake spared a look to her then backed to his sheet music. "Not helping at all." She reiterated.

"Then you better do something." Jake replied nonchalantly before he started to play viola.

Bonnibel sighed annoyed, not because of Jake's word, she was mad at herself. She raised her phone and looked the photo again; Marceline's brilliant smile froze in the photo, her long dark hair wild and fluffy. Bonnibel scanned her other photo in silence, relatively silent, Jake was playing his viola, but she didn't care less. She stared at Marceline's photo for a while; secretly praise her bright green eyes and tanned skin, she looks so flawless. Bonnibel herself is white skin and blonde; h perfectly trimmed bangs covered her eyebrows and her hair run down to the shoulder, which is a bit curl at the bottom. She looks exactly a princess from the fairy tale, but she doesn't like be called by "princess". In her thought, the princess is the kind of people who do nothing all day and only daydreaming, so when Marceline called her princess at the first time they met, she pissed off. Even after Bonnibel told her to stop call her princess, that woman seems to do it by purpose, h _er stupid glamorous smile, and her stupid sexy voice made this nickname sounds better._ Bonnibel found she smile little when she recalled the way Marceline said "princess" to her earlier.

She turned around and glanced at Jake, wondering if he had seen her smiled inexplicably; but he just keeps playing his viola. Bonnibel listened attentively, although she have no idea what the piece is, she felt she had heard this somewhere before. She closed her eyes; the sound of the stringed instrument made her a little trance, her breathe gradually slow, and then she remembered.

"Jake!" Bonnibel exclaimed, the music came to an end. Jake made his face and looked at her, irritated by the interrupt. Bonnibel smile sheepishly hoped Jake wouldn't mind but asked anyway. "What are you playing?"

"Moonlight Sonata." Jake answered, "From Beethoven, some said he wrote this piece to one of his student, because they had a relationship once—" Jake stopped when he saw Bonnibel suddenly sat up straight. "Wh—" His word cut off again by her murmured something, he looked doubtful, but reminded silence.

"Nothing!" Bonnibel jumped out the couch and ran to her room, her voice blurted out before the door closed.

Bonnibel popped on her bed with her laptop and opened the file that containing music Marceline gave. She found the one she's looking for and edited the title, Moonlight Sonata. After that, she played the piece as she slowly closed her eyes and into her dream.


End file.
